


My Spam That Doesn’t Apply To A Vent

by w6rship



Category: Original Work, Spam - Fandom
Genre: Anime, Black Butler - Freeform, Fanfiction, Fées, Haikyu - Freeform, Insults, SPAM, School, hxh - Freeform, kakegurui - Freeform, netflix, wattpad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:15:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26390269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w6rship/pseuds/w6rship
Comments: 2





	1. Chapter 1

bye this is just for things that i feel that i have to say before i combust bc yeah idk


	2. Chapter 2

listening to IC3PEAK makes me feel like i can kill an entire village w my bare hands


	3. Chapter 3

i have a 6ft illumi paper cutout 😻😺

i love my bug-eyed groundhog ✨


	4. Chapter 4

i want a popsicle 😿


	5. Chapter 5

NOT TO KINKSHAME BUT WHAT THE F U C K IS DEGRADING IF SOMEONE CALLED ME A DIRTY SLUT DURING THE NO NO ID STOP WHAT IM DOING AND KNOCK THAT MF DOWN LIKE A BOWLING PIN 😀 IF YOU INSULT ME IM FINNA BEAT YOUR ASS NO NATTER IF WE’RE INTIMATE OR NOT


	6. Chapter 6

one of my relatives teaches reiki that’s high key rlly cool


	7. Chapter 7

kite ponzu and pokkle were so pretty and then—

sobs.


End file.
